


A Little Seaside Wedding

by TheDarkLordMegatron



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Dad!Cor, Fluff, M/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-01 10:07:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14518152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkLordMegatron/pseuds/TheDarkLordMegatron
Summary: It was a small affair, held at Galdin Quay with only their close family and friends in attendance. And it was everything they could have wanted, even if there were a number of Glaives and Crownsguard on duty throughout the ceremony and the reception - of course that was to be expected when the Crown Prince and King of Lucis were present. It was perfect. Or at least Prompto presumed it was, he’d been squirrelled away into his hotel room the second he’d arrived by Noctis and Gladiolus. Apparently Ignis was elsewhere, fussing over every last detail.(Rated Mature for Chapter 3)





	1. Nerves

**Author's Note:**

  * For [magiteks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magiteks/gifts).



> I've aged the boys up in his fic by four years, no real reason for it other than I felt like it! (Chapter One re-written on the 6th of June!)
> 
> For magiteks <3 This is a three chapter deal so prepare for fluff and smut in the final chapter!

It was a relatively small affair, held at Galdin Quay with only their close family and friends in attendance. And it was everything they could have wanted - even if there were a number of Glaives and Crownsguards on duty, though that was to be expected when both the Crown Prince and King of Lucis were present. It was perfect. Or at least Prompto presumed it was. He’d been squirrelled away into his hotel room the second he’d arrived by both Noctis and Gladiolus. Apparently Ignis was busy fussing over the last few details. 

Honestly, if someone had told his fourteen year old self that in ten years time he’d be hidden away in a room at Galdin Quay, being fussed over by two of his friends on the day of his wedding to Captain of the Kingsglaive, Prompto would have laughed them off. Yet there he was, standing in front of a mirror while Gladiolus attempted to wrangle his hair into something presentable - an impossible task - and Noctis straightened his suit up.

“We left you alone for five minutes Prom,” Noctis teased “How come you look like you’ve just crawled out of a bush?” He shot Prompto a grin and took a step back, admiring his handiwork. Satisfied Noctis moved to the side, allowing Prompto to finally get a glimpse of himself. He looked...good. Not that he thought Ignis would make him look bad, but he’d never quite imagined that he could actually look handsome. Gladiolus peered over his head, hands resting on his shoulders and a big grin on his face. The three piece navy wedding suit Noctis had made for him, with Ignis’ advice of course, looked significantly better than he’d thought during the fittings. Maybe it was the lighting? And Gladio had done a damn good job with his hair, slightly tousled but somehow avoiding that ‘I’ve been running my fingers through my hair in panic’ look he’d previously created.

“Cut him some slack Princess,” Gladio shot back “Pretty sure you’d be a quivering wreck if it was you were in his position.” Prompto made a soft noise in protest but otherwise offered no verbal response.

Noctis rolled his eyes as he dug his phone out of his pocket “I’ll text Libertus and make sure he’s got a tissue or something, can’t have Nyx bleeding over his uniform.” Prompto blushed fiercely and would have turned his head away in embarrassment had Gladio not been holding him still. He shot the larger man a pleading look in the mirror, only for Gladio to chuckle and pull him into a quick hug.

“Ulric is a lucky man kid.” He was saved from further embarrassment by Cor slipping into the room, dressed in his official uniform. “And that’s our cue, see you out there.” Slapping Prompto on the shoulder Gladiolus grabbed Noctis by the wrist and dragged him out of the room.

“See you in a bit Prom!” The Prince called out just before the door slammed in his face. 

Taking a deep breath Prompto turned to Cor and held his arms out, “So what do you think?” Cor crossed the room to stand in front of him, taking in his appearance. 

“What happened to my son?” He lamented with a smile on his face. Prompto chuckled and closed the distance between them, allowing Cor to pull him into a hug. 

“He grew up.” Prompto responded with a slightly wet chuckle.

“That he did,” Cor sighed “How are you feeling?” He asked, pulling away to meet Prompto’s eyes.

“Nervous and a little sick” Prompto admitted, fiddling with his tie until Cor gently moved his hands away.

“Sit down,” Cor said firmly, guiding him over towards the bed. Once sat down Prompto watched in interest as Cor reached into the armiger and produced a small, ornate hip-flask which he promptly handed over. “A little liquid courage never hurt anyone.” He joked with a wink. Laughing Prompto unscrewed the lid and sniffed the contents. “It’s the Whiskey Clarus gave me for my last birthday. Now drink, we don’t have long before Ignis inevitably comes looking for us.” The burn of the alcohol was a welcome sensation and briefly distracted him from the growing nausea and panic. “I’m not quite sure where the last twenty-four years have gone.” Cor confessed. “It feels like only yesterday that I was changing your nappies, and now I’m minutes away from walking you down the aisle and watching you get married.”

Prompto made a soft noise in the back of his throat and passed the flask back over to his father. “It’s not like I’m going to disappear forever dad,” He reassured him, watching as Cor took a swig of the alcohol before sealing the flask back up.  
“I know,” Cor replied, leaning over to place a hand on his knee “But you’re still my son and not a day goes by where I don’t worry about you in one form or another. That being said,” He stood with a groan, tucking the flask away into the armiger. “Of all the people in Lucis you could have chosen, I am glad it was Nyx. He’s a good man.”

“He is.” Prompto agreed.

“Now, there’s a small group of people out there waiting to cheer you on and get absolutely hammered at the reception. Not to mention a certain Glaive who’s been having panic attacks for the last hour.” That certainly caught Prompto’s attention.

“Nyx is scared?”

“Absolutely bloody terrified.” And perhaps it made him a bad person but honestly, knowing his fiancee was just as nervous as he was, was a relief. “Everything is going to be fine Prompto,” Cor reassured him, putting his hands on his shoulders and gently squeezing them. “Once you start walking up that aisle and see him at the other end of it, everything else is going to fade away into the background. Just look at Nyx and only Nyx.”

“What if I forget my vows?” He’d been having nightmares about that particular scenario for weeks now, each getting progressively worse. 

“That’s what Noctis is there for. He’s got a copy of them tucked away in his pocket as an emergency back-up, but you won’t forget. You memorised them weeks ago.”

“But what-”

“Prompto.”

"Yes?"

"Do you love him?"

"Of course!" Prompto protested, sitting up a little straighter "I love him more than anything."

"There you go then." His father knelt down to his height and smiled at him. “Everything is going to be fine. There is nothing to be afraid of. You’re telling Regis that you want to marry the man standing in front of you. You’re going to dance with your husband at the reception. Then you’re going to go on a honeymoon and do things no father should ever have to think about their child doing.” That pulled a laugh out of Prompto You’ve done far worse than saying a few words and signing a piece of paper.”

“You’re right,” He sighed before standing up. "I've got this."

“You've got this.” Cor reaffirmed as he returned to his full height “Now come on, let’s get you married before Ulric has a heart attack.”


	2. Ceremony

“You look absolutely wonderful Prompto.” Ignis greeted as they rounded the corner. Prompto paused for a moment to look him over. Rather than the suit he had expected Ignis to wear, the man was dressed in his Council robes. “The same goes for you Marshal,” Ignis continued, interrupting Prompto’s train of thought. Cor chuckled and waved him off, squeezing Prompto’s arm before stepping aside and allowing Ignis to approach. “I have a gift for you from Lady Lunafreya,” He said softly, pulling a white velvet box out of his robes. Handing it over to Prompto both he and Cor watched as he opened it up. Blinking once Prompto showed the contents to his father, a single synthetic Sylleblossom, made from the same velvet as the box.

“That’s quite impressive.” Cor commented reaching out to brush his fingers over the flower. Seeing the confused look on Prompto’s face, Ignis moved over to him, carefully plucking the boutonniere from the box. 

“I believe it is her way of being her with you even if she cannot be physically here.” He explained, tucking it into Prompto’s lapel. Prompto made a soft noise in the back of his throat.

“She’s the Oracle and we’ve never actually met before.” He protested.

“If I remember correctly, which I always do, there was a certain little blonde boy who came home one afternoon with a injured puppy.” Cor interjected, crossing his arms over his chest with a smile. “A puppy that just so happened to belong to the Princess of Tenebrae.” Prompto blushed and ducked his head.

“Exactly,” Ignis agreed “And you are Noctis’ best friend. It is no surprise that should would at least send her congratulations.” Running his hands over Prompto’s suit, Ignis smiled and took a step back. “Nyx is one lucky man.” 

“So everyone keeps saying,” Prompto laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his neck.

“That’s because they’re right.” Cor said, resisting the urge to ruffle Prompto’s hair. Both Ignis and Prompto would likely kill him if he messed up Gladiolus’ work.

“Right,” Ignis clapped his hands “Do you need a quick run-through again or are you okay?” 

“I-” Prompto paused, shifting from one foot to the other. “I think I’m okay? It’s just walk up the aisle and then wait for the King to marry us...right?” 

Chuckling Ignis nodded “That about sums it up. I’ve made sure both Noctis and Libertus have a copy of your vows if you need them, which you won’t.” He reached out and gently took hold of Prompto’s shoulders. “You will be fine, and in half an hour or so you will be married to the man you love.”

“Thank you Iggy,” Prompto said pulling Ignis into a hug, taking care not to mess up their respective clothing “For everything.” 

“You are more than welcome Prompto.” Ignis replied “Now,” He stepped away to perform one last inspection “I believe we are ready. If we wait any longer poor Nyx might pass out from the anticipation.” 

“Can’t have that.” Cor joked “Get going Scientia, I’ll make sure he get there okay.” 

Ignis bowed “Of course sir,” He once again turned to Prompto “I will see you inside.” With that he turned on his heels and made his way down the walkway, to what Prompto presumed was a stunning setting. Despite having been involved in the majority of the planning and the selection of the decorations, he hadn’t actually seen what had been done to the beach. All he knew was that he was expected to walk down the frankly ridiculously long boardwalk and across the Astrals damned parking lot before he even made it to the ‘venue’. Honestly, had Crowe and Ignis not insisted that the beach itself was far more aesthetically pleasing than the hotel, he and Nyx would have been quite happy to have Noct marry them in the Mother of Pearl - alas Ignis’ face at the suggestion had quickly informed the pair that such a thing was under no circumstances going to happen. 

“Ready?” Cor asked softly, holding an arm out which Prompto gladly accepted.

“Yeah,” He said breathlessly “Yeah.” 

The walk was significantly more intimidating than he’d been expecting. Especially when he could see the fairly large gathering on the shore, waiting for him. Him. At times he still couldn’t quite believe that Nyx and the rest of the Glaives had accepted him so easily. Compared to them he was nothing special. Sure, he was the Marshal’s adopted son, but that didn’t exactly stop the Nobles and Councillors from disapproving of his friendship with Noctis. It didn’t stop the kids at school from bullying him when he was on the chubby side, if anything it only made it worse. He wasn’t a good soldier like his father or friends, he didn’t have Ignis’ strategic mind nor did he have anything to offer other than his personality and loyalty - but Nyx had seen something in him, something that made him worthy enough to befriend, date and decide to marry. 

It was surreal. 

Cor gave his hand a reassuring squeeze as they crossed the parking lot, at which point Prompto realised people were starting to turn around to look at them. He was about three seconds away from simply running away when he finally saw Nyx, standing in front of a makeshift altar and flower arch - really Iggy? - and smiling at him. Six, how had he become more attractive in the thirty-six hours since they’d last seen one another? 

Before he knew it he was standing in front of Nyx, Cor tightening his grip one last time before reluctantly handing him over to the Glaive and moving to take his seat beside Monica in the crowd. 

“You look stunning.” Nyx said softly, taking his hand as they turned in unison to face the King. He still couldn’t quite get over the fact that the King of Lucis was marrying them. The King. As though they actually warranted his attention. Regis gave them both a warm smile prior to addressing the crowd. 

“Welcome everyone.” He began “Prompto and Nyx have chosen you, those special and important to them, to witness and celebrate the beginning of their life together. Today, as we create this marriage, we also create a new bond and new sense of family - one that will undoubtedly include all who are present here today.” From the corner of his eye, Prompto could have sworn he saw Noctis dab at his eyes with the sleeve of his suit. Grinning he looked over at Nyx, who winked at him. 

“Ultimately there comes a moment in life where a decision must be made. Two people whom love one another must ask themselves how much they hope for as their love grows and deepens, and how much of a risk they are willing to take. Commitment to one another is a fearful gamble, one in which the outcome can never be known.” Shit, as if that wasn’t the story of their lives. It was impossible to count the number of times Prompto had sat awake at night, either their bed or in Noctis’ apartment, wondering if that would be the day he’d get the phone call telling him Nyx wouldn’t be coming home. Or if Crowe and Libertus would show up on his doorstep sans his partner. However, despite the fear there wasn’t a single moment where he could imagine his life being better without Nyx in it. 

“It is the nature of love to create” Regis continued in a rolling voice, “A marriage itself is something to be created and nurtured, so as we come together in this marriage, we become a new creature.” He turned his attention back to Prompto and Nyx. “Today you choose each other before your family and friends. For all the tomorrows that follow, for the trials and tribulations you must face, you will choose each other over and over again in the privacy of your hearts. May you always find a safe place to call home in the loving comfort of one another’s arms.” Regis paused for a moment to reach out and hold their joint hands in his before returning his attention to their audience. “Prompto and Nyx have chosen to write their own vows. So I now invite them to speak.” Releasing them he took a step back and looked towards Nyx expectantly. The pair turned to look at one another, Nyx reaching out to take both of Prompto’s hands in his own.

“I’m still not quite sure how we managed to get this far or how I managed to convince you to marry me, but I did and here we are.” Nyx paused, taking a slightly shaky breathe whilst smiling at the man standing opposite him. “I love you with all my heart and want nothing more than to share my future with you. I promise you this; I will stand by your side no matter what. I will laugh with you in times of joy, comfort you in times of sorrow. I will listen to you always and encourage you in everything you do.” Pausing once again, he tightened his grip on Prompto’s hands “And even though I’m unsure about ninety percent of the things in my life, I’m certain that I love you and will love you until the end of times.” 

And there he was thinking he’d suitably prepared himself for any ‘emotional stuff’ Nyx was going to throw at him. Astrals he loved this man. Sniffling Prompto straightened his back and clung onto Nyx’s hands, looking him in the eyes. 

“Nyx,” He croaked, coughing once to clear his throat before starting again. “Nyx, I can’t promise that everything will be perfect or that we’ll have an easy life. I can promise that I’ll always be here for you, to do my best to make you happy and feel loved. I promise not to fill the house with random stuff or Chocobos,” He couldn’t stop himself from grinning at the laughs that statement earnt him, who was he kidding? Of course the house was going to be filled with Chocobos or at least Chocobo themed items, it was already ninety percent of the way there. “I vow to pretend that I understand half of the stuff you talk about. And I promise to try and bring out the best in you because you always bring out the best in me.” Another round of laughter, at which point Prompto met Libertus’ gaze over Nyx’s shoulder. The other man was grinning brightly and gave him a not-so-subtle thumbs up.

Regis chuckled softly “A wedding ring is not precious for the jewels or metals it is made from, it is the wearing of them that makes them so dear to our hearts. Your rings are a symbol of your devotion to one another, your decision to be bound together for the rest of your lives. May they always remind you of the promises you have made here today.” He turned to both Noctis and Libertus, motioning for both men to come forward and present the rings to their chosen Groom. 

“You’re doing great Prom.” Noctis whispered as he pressed the delicate silver band into his palm.

“Thanks Noct.” Prompto replied, resisting the urge to hug his best friend. Instead he turned to face Nyx once more and allowed him to take his left hand.

“I give you this ring as a symbol my love and faithfulness.” Nyx declared, gently sliding the ring onto his finger. “As I place it on your finger, I commit my heart and soul to you. I ask that you wear this ring as a reminder of the vows we have spoken here today.” 

Taking a deep breath Prompto slid his hand from Nyx’s and took hold of his. “I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and faithfulness,” He repeated as he copied the gesture “As I place it on your finger, I commit my heart and soul to you. I ask that you wear this ring as a reminder of the vows we have spoken here today.” Nyx gave him the brightest of smiles as he threaded their fingers together. 

“By the power vested in me as the King of Lucis, I now pronounce you married.” Regis laughed, clapping his hands together. “Now would you please kiss one another!” Needing no further instruction Nyx shot off a sloppy salute before happily pulling Prompto into a kiss. Laughing Prompto returned it with just as much enthusiasm, throwing his arms around Nyx’s neck and dutifully ignoring the wolf whistles thrown in amongst the cheers. He didn’t care if the kiss was technically lasting too long, especially in front of the Royal family, he was married.

Anyone who wanted to protest could kiss his recently wedded ass.


End file.
